The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a bidirectional switch and a method for manufacturing the same.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2004-274039, 2007-201338, and 2006-147700 each describe a semiconductor device having a bidirectional switch.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2004-274039, 2007-201338, and 2006-147700, a vertical first MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistor element and second MOS transistor element which configure a bidirectional switch are alternately arranged in one chip.